This invention relates generally to assembling electronic components to printed circuit boards (PCB), and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for detecting the penetration of compliant pins through the PCB during assembly.
In many current electronic assemblies, electronic components, such as connectors and insert-molded housings, are attached to or mounted on PCBs. These assemblies require a suitable mechanical attachment and a proper electrical contact between the component and the PCB. Various machines and manufacturing processes automatically assemble or attach the various electronic components to the PCBs. One means for attaching the component to the PCB is by a press-fit pin or compliant pin. The compliant pin is press-fit into an opening or hole in the PCB to provide both an electrical and mechanical mounting between the component and the PCB. An example of a compliant pin application is electrical control modules used in automobiles. A control module is assembled by pressing the PCB onto the compliant pins of the housing of a module until the PCB is fully seated. Other types of compliant pin products, such as connectors, are manufactured in a similar manner. A typical component includes an array of electrical contact pins that have a compliant section at the tip of the pin. This compliant section of the pin is larger than the receiving holes in the PCB, creating an interference fit with the receiving holes of the PCB and thereby, generating a firm electrical contact.
In order to verify a proper assembly, the manufacturing process must include feedback to ensure that the compliant portion of the pin properly penetrated the PCB and is making good electrical contact with the PCB. Currently, the feedback is generated by visually inspecting the assembly either during or after assembly, by either manual or vision inspection equipment. The manual method is subjective because it is operator dependent and the amount of penetration can not be quantified. Additionally, because the components of the PCB must be supported by the manufacturing equipment or tooling, it is difficult or even impossible to visually inspect during the assembly process. Thus, an additional step to visually inspect must come after the assembly process. Likewise, using vision inspecting equipment is a second manufacturing operation and is expensive.
Thus, a need remains for providing feedback to ensure proper penetration and a need remains for generating feedback during the manufacturing process.